


You are my gravity

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (( i know my english is not nearly perfect but - shipper feels! - i hope not too terrible either)), (( i saw this scene in my mind almost like a vision and all the feels made me write it)), Angst and Feels, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: " As soon as they arrived back to the palace, Steve had to part from the others.He barely kept it together but did not want to make things harder for them,not now when who knows how much time they had till the next round of thishell.   (They needed him to stand steady, but he couldn't do it now.)With the closed door behind, he breathed heavilybut before he let his face bury in his hands, suddenly he noticed that he was not alone .."





	You are my gravity

_There was silence,_  
_heavy emptiness in the air_  
_\- the events of Doom weighted on everyone's shoulder,_  
_the ones who survived.._  
  


As soon as they arrived back to the palace, Steve had to part from the others.  
He barely kept it together but did not want to make things harder for them than it already was,  
not now when who knows how much time they had till the next round of this  
hell.  (They needed him to stand steady, but he couldn't do it now.)

With the closed door behind, he breathed heavily   
but before he let his face bury in his hands, suddenly he noticed that he was not alone...  
Natasha stood beside him  
(he didn't even notice that she followed him)  
  
Nat - he barely whispered  
  
he looked into her eyes and she looked into his,  
there were no words needed  (not that they would have the capacity for it)   
  
Like two opposite pole of magnets  
they pulled together,  
without thinking  
\- in the next moment her arms were around his shoulders  
and his arm were around her waist  
  
they breathed each other's air.   
  
  
Natasha and Steve stood there in silence, desperately hold onto each other  
like both of them would fear that if one would ease the hold  
the other would disappear..  
  
\- The connection they shared was so organic like they would be two parts of one being  
but the reality of it was not quite realized before..  
They knew what they shared was strong but now , with the turn of late events , they had to face that   
it was also something vulnerable -  
  
still  
  
Her nearness and touch were like an anchor for him,  
and slowly he felt his hopelessness started to lose it's power..  
  
(how can such comfort be found in such circumstances?!)  
  
  
As their eyes met again Steve felt a sudden urge to kiss her   
passionately  
  
but he didn't   
  
it would have felt inappropriate at a time like this..  
  
so  
  
he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
The world, their world was falling apart  
but at least they were still here.  
Through the pain and sorrow they were here for each other   
standing side by side, as always   
  
(Maybe what started now was an _infinity_ war but the sacred force between them was also infinite.)    
  
Though nothing was certain in this life ,  
                               one thing was for sure  
                                                                   - the law of gravity was this: she was his gravity  
                                                                                                                                              and he was hers.  
                                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading andd for the kudos!^^


End file.
